A multiple service operator (MSO) manages multiple cable systems and can provide cable television service as well as other services, such as access to a data network (Internet) and digital voice telephony. A subscriber of one or more of these services may utilize a cable modem to receive and transmit data within the cable system. Although cable modems can be stand-alone devices, cable modems are often embedded within other devices, such as within a set-top box. The cable modems described in the present disclosure can refer to stand-alone or embedded devices. According to an agreement between the MSO and subscriber, a cable modem, or device having an embedded cable modem, can be leased or purchased for the purpose of accessing the network. Also, the subscriber may lease or purchase additional cable modems to allow multiple users within a residence or household to access the network.
Typically, a first cable modem can be obtained at a first cost, but additional cable modems can be obtained at a greatly reduced cost. The agreement between the MSO and subscriber usually stipulates that the cable modems are to be used only at the subscriber's residence. However, it can be difficult to monitor whether this condition is being met. For example, it might be possible for an unscrupulous subscriber to obtain a number of additional cable modems and improperly sublet some of the cable modems to people at other residences. Of course, this is normally a violation of the MSO/subscriber agreement and essentially steals possible revenue from the MSOs. Thus, a need exists in the industry to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies to allow an MSO to easily monitor whether a subscriber is improperly placing cable modems in residences other than the residence or billing address of the subscriber.